Mrs Overplayed
by DaniRainbow
Summary: Kagome ve una extraña actitud en Inuyasha, ¿Seria que él...? Nahh. Pensamientos psicóticos llevan a situaciones muy peculiares. [Actividad ¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa!, del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y resto no me pertenecen, son todos de la sensei Rumiko Takahasi

 **Fic participante del foro ¡Siéntate!, en la actividad ¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa?!: Mes de los clichés.**

* * *

 _And I just can't look it's killing me_ _  
_ _And taking control_ _  
_ _Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_ _  
_ _Swimming through sick lullabies_

 **Mr. brightside- The Killers**

* * *

 **Cliché 37: Creo que me engaña...y al final era la celebración sorpresa de mi cumpleaños.**

* * *

 **Mrs. Overplayed  
**

Kagome no era celosa ni nada de eso, solo que hacer que Inuyasha aceptara que estuvieran juntos, de verdad juntos. Había sido un gran dolor del trasero, mas indeciso que la orilla del mar y demasiado trágico cuando deseaba serlo así, como tipo _No Kagome, es mejor que no estemos así,_ dramático. Pero en fin, estaba juntos ¿El problema? Que estaba actuando bastante raro hace unas semanas, cada momento lo veía secretearse con Miroku, Sango nunca respondía ninguna de sus preguntas y simplemente la miraba con el rostro estrujado, como si intentara ahogar algo y lo peor de todo, esa amiguita de Inuyasha, _Kikyo_ no se despegaba de él ahora, en ningún momento.

Pero no, no estaba celosa, no lo estaba, bueno... hasta que si querer, mientras se encontraba en la casa de Inuyasha, jugando en el teléfono de él, se tropezó con unos tales mensajes que decían ciertas cosas que no le agradaron:

 _Kikyo no es por ser negativo, pero, ¿estas segura de que no se enterará?_

 _\- I._

 _Relájate chico, Kagome ni sospechara ;) Ya sabes a donde llegar_

 _\- K._

Kagome no estaba celosa, no, pero si veía a esa _Kikyo_ nuevamente se aseguraría de sutilmente arrancarle esas largas extensiones negras que tenía por cabello, solo eso.

— ¿Qué haces?—le pregunto Inuyasha acercados a ella, devolviéndola a la realidad, Kagome rápidamente se salió de los mensajes y entro a un juego cualquiera

—Nada... Tratando de pasar este nivel— susurro, resistiendo el impulso de gritarle y romperle el rostro.

—Bueno, esto Kagome saldré un rato...—

—Si quieres me voy a mi casa, igual ya está muy tarde— le respondió, así podría llorar y pensar otra cosa que no fuera asesinarlo.

— ¡No!—le grito el muy alterado joven de cabellos claros— No tardare tanto, espérame y te acompañare hasta tu casa—

—De acuerdo— le respondió resignada. Lo vio observarla con una extraña mueca y dejo el lugar, dejándola completamente sola. Triste y desesperanzada se encontró caminando de un lado a otro, imaginando lo que Inuyasha estaría haciendo o con quien lo estaría haciendo. Sentimientos como rabia, impotencia, tristeza y desesperación la recorrían una y otra vez, carcomiéndola.

 _Lo amo,_ pensaba, _pero me engaña, debe morir, pero sería mejor si no muriera, igual debe sufrir, pero..._

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus psicóticos pensamientos que no noto al teléfono vibrar, así que ahora tenía mensaje de voz de Inuyasha, podría ser cualquier cosa, podría haberla llamado para terminarle, o tal vez la que había marcado fuera Kikyo... con manos temblorosas hizo sonar el mensaje

 _Kagome,_ suspiro, era él, _sé que te dije que te acompañaría a tu casa, pero ocurrió un contratiempo, lo siento._

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, y con el orgullo destruido se dirigió a su casa a pie, tan miserable se sentía que hasta pudo escuchar la banda sonora de su vida en ese momento

 _Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely,_

 _I have nobody for my own_

 _I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely_

 _I have nobody for my own_

 _I'm so lonely.*_

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa se recostó en ella y saco sus llaves, en el momento que lo hizo pudo escuchar un extraño ruido dentro de su casa, lo que le faltaba, ahora la estarían robando. Abrió la puerta y al momento que entro las luces se prendieron y un grito la sorprendió

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!— Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, otros rostros que no llegaba a reconocer y Kikyo gritaban y aplaudian a ella, todo estaba preparado para una _fiesta_.

 _Oh demonios,_ pensó Kagome, _hoy es mi cumpleaños._

Bueno, Kagome había sido un poquito dramática respecto a eso, solo un poco.

* * *

*Solitario, soy el señor solitario  
No tengo a nadie para mí  
Estoy tan solo, soy el señor solitario No tengo a nadie para mí _-Bobby Vinton - Mr. Lonely_

* * *

 **Lo logre, lo logre, yeah me, yeah me! Espero que les guste, ay pues lo intente, hahahhaha.**

 **DaniRainbow**


End file.
